


The Tik Tok Debacle

by asliceoftoast



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Bedrooms, Demonstrations, F/M, Roommates, Tik Tok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asliceoftoast/pseuds/asliceoftoast
Summary: April's request for a demonstration lands the duo into some hot water.
Relationships: Jackson Avery/April Kepner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Tik Tok Debacle

April caught a flash of him as he walked past her door, quickly calling out to her best friend. “Jackson, can you come here for a sec?” She reloaded the page, tiny red and blue dots switching places in the corner of the screen. April stared at her reflection in the dirty glass, swiping her finger down again as if it would make the video load faster. Jackson pushed into her room, dropping his jacket over the back of her desk chair. 

“What do ya need?” he asked. April placed her phone on her bedside table, worrying her lip as she looked back at her best friend. He stood at the edge of her bed, hands pushing up at his shirt, and he rested them against his hips. She walked over to him on her knees, sitting in his shadow once she got close. April licked her lips before speaking, drawing his attention down.

Sighing, she mustered up a casual tone. “I saw this thing on Tik Tok, but I accidentally refreshed the page before I could actually figure out what was going on.” Jackson nodded along, waiting for her to continue. “So basically, this girl was on her back,” April flopped backward, planting her feet on the mattress. She looked through her legs at her friend, pausing a moment to read his features. April continued, moving her hands as she described where the guy’s legs were in the video. “He sort of threaded his legs through hers and did this turning thing, and she ended up on her stomach.” 

Finally, Jackson interrupted. “Wait a moment. Is this a sex move?”

April let out an iffy sigh and sat up. “Technically no, but yes. They weren’t having sex,” she paused, her words dwindling to a whisper, “but this is a bedroom move.”

“April Kepner,” he chastised lightly, “what side of Tik Tok are you on? That app is making you horny!”

She shrugged the question off; hazel eyes concentrated on the jacket that slipped off the chair and onto the floor. “I can’t control what comes up on my for you page. I wouldn’t ask for a demonstration, but I wanted to know what all the hype was about. The guy’s partner giggled a lot when she got flipped. Everybody in the comments called it a ‘Yes, Daddy’ giggle. There were lots of sparkles and blushing emojis.” 

“April, do you even know what that means?” 

Her face relaxed, a tired but annoyed glare fired his way. “Just because I’m a virgin, doesn’t mean I'm naive. I might not be as horny as you, but I do read my fair share of smutty romance novels.” Nervous laughter shook his sturdy frame. Thinking about April in a sexual manner was dangerous. 

She huffed, “Jackson, are you going to help me or not? If you aren’t I’m just going to try doing it on my own.” Jackson ran a hand over his face, his smooth palm scraping over his day-old stubble.

“It’s a two-person move, April.” He knelt onto the bed, pushing her onto her back. Her feet reassumed their position. Facing the opposite way, he knelt facing the door with his legs angled outwards. She edged backward, legs planted on either side of his waist. Saying a quick prayer to whoever was listening, Jackson ran his hands down her smooth, creamy thighs. "Oh, God," he muttered. This was going to be the end of him.

“Jackson?” April gasped, a faint blush forming on her skin.

“Which way do you want to turn?” He couldn’t help his voice from dropping, especially given the context of the situation.

“Suprise me.” He took a deep breath in, anchoring on his left knee as he twisted around.

A yelp escaped from April as she flipped. When she landed, her hands were by her face, lightly grasping the corners of her pillow. Her legs dropped to the bed, instinctively squeezing his muscular legs between hers. Instead of hovering above her like he knew he should, Jackson pressed his body into hers. Instinctively, April pushed back and subtly ground against the layers of fabric that separated them. His breath drifted over the exposed skin of her neck, causing April to twitch under the gentle tickle. Resting on one forearm, he trailed his hand up her waist. Long fingers snagged the soft fabric of her shirt, pulling it up as he went.

His hand hit the band of her bra, the rough lace teasing him. Caught in the moment, Jackson pressed his lips onto her ear. With gentle nips and a soft brush of her helix against his teeth, her ears flamed a scarlet red.

April’s voice rasped as she said his name. “Jackson,” she whimpered. Tapping his forearm twice in surrender, she cleared her throat. “You can get off me now.” 

Snapped out of his trance, he rolled to the side. With the wind knocked out of his lungs, it took him a minute to leave her bed. 

April pursed her lips, a quizzical look twisting her face. In a fluid moment, she climbed out of bed, pulling him up and towards the door. “Thanks for the demonstration.” The redhead shoved his jacket into his hands and pushed Jackson out of her room. “Goodnight, Jackson.” The door clicked shut. His feet were unable to move away from the door. Jackson was shocked silent.

The front door squealed open, signaling Alex’s arrival home. As he peered over at the man lingering at April’s bedroom door, he took a pause. Alex squinted at Jackson from down the hall, confusion eventually giving way to an evil smile. 

“Don’t tell me you have a hard-on for the Virgin Mary?” 

Jackson dropped his hands to the front of his grey sweats and blinked rapidly, stuttering through a sentence. Alex cackled as he walked into the darkness. “Good luck with that, man.” Jackson pressed his forehead against the white wooden door that separated him from his best friend, sighing at the predicament he dived headfirst into.


End file.
